


黑暗骑士

by ruthy_yoyoooo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, School Caste setting
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22891468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruthy_yoyoooo/pseuds/ruthy_yoyoooo
Summary: 现pa | 杀手艾笠x美高艾笠
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 22





	黑暗骑士

01  
男人校对了机械表的时间，再次查看了现场地图、行动路线、和目标人物的照片，检查了身上的装备，走出了旅店。  
他通常是不需要反复做这些工作的，他也不喜欢干这些。以往她都会帮他做好，他所做的只是对着目标扣下扳机，仅此而已。他是随性自由的杀手。杀手？他不喜欢把这个职业标签贴在自己身上，他只是个随性自由的人而已，所谓杀手，只是一种靠取人性命换取在世上生存资本的交换关系而已。他其实也尝试过其他的交换形式，可他不喜欢契约，其他工作都没有这个来得自由。他不喜欢做计划，不喜欢置身井然有序的场所，也不喜欢被强迫着精准定位到某个具体目标，所以他通常接的活都是去一些治安混乱的街区、鱼龙混杂的场所，处理掉一些无人在意的杂鱼。他很喜欢开枪宣泄的感觉，虽然有时也会不慎带上一两个目标之外的人，但他也并不在意，他需要生存——有些事情在所难免。而她常常与他一起行动，为的就是避免这样失控的情况。  
不过不要误会，这个女人并不是他的助理，相反，她还曾是个比他“资深”很多的杀手，总是可以干脆利落地处理掉各种棘手的目标。不过这两年她已经做得很少了，大概是已经积攒了足够多资本了吧，说是金盆洗手了也有可能。他不知道她到底有多少积蓄，只知道她所接手的那些项目都报酬不菲——他没有嫉妒的意思，她就是喜欢接这些时间、地点、目标人物都严格卡死的活，他都不屑于做这个。不过他有时也很不解，她都这么有钱了，自己又有能力，干嘛还总是来找他。他没有去过她家，但他猜她家一定比自己住的破旧出租屋强多了。他总是过来给他洗衣服、整理房间，有时也会同他做爱。起初他不是很愿意把自己的个人居所暴露给别人，为此他搬过几次家，换过很多次锁，可她的侦查能力永远比他的反侦查能力高出一筹，所以最后他干脆放弃了。而且，他还挺喜欢同她做爱的，跟她做，比跟其他人要安心很多。特别是每次任务前后，在他性欲最旺盛的时候，她都会在。  
不过现在他已经不同她说话了，大概有半个月了。当然，现代人半个月不联系不算什么，但他们已经不知道认识了多久了，人生有太多交叠的部分，这个断联的时间跨度是前所未有的。但与其说双向断联，倒不如说是他主动切断了联系，他已经半个月没回过家了，他知道，她肯定会去，所以他才不回去。话说回来，这次的任务没有她提前帮他勘察场地、绘制作案路线，倒是让他有点不习惯，虽然他挺痛恨这种惯性的。不过，都说了，她才不是他的助手，鬼知道她干嘛老是妄自做很多事情，还总是用长辈似的口吻对他说，没她在，他早死了八百回了。她总是跟他去现场，为防止失控，也为确保他的安全，可在他看来，这无非就是对他的约束罢了。所以这次没有她做事前规划，他却意外兴奋，因为终于没人可以拘束他了。  
他上了公交，起初人挤人他还觉得没什么，渐渐车驶离了闹市区，向那块边缘人士聚居的混乱地带行进，人便越来越少了，他戴着兜帽低着头瘫在座位上伸直了双腿，平常这时，她都会在斜后方的位置坐着，这次没有那双眼睛盯着了，他觉得格外舒坦。外面开始淅淅沥沥地下起了雨，一滴一滴打在车窗上滑过道道水痕，街边的光投射过来让人迷眩。他们这次是为什么断了联系了呢，具体什么由头他都记不清了。但他觉得，最近她有些怪了，像是在向他索取一些额外的东西一样。不过话说回来，他们到底算什么呢？绝不是搭档，而且还相互看不上对方的做事方式，即便多次“合作”下来，默契是有一点的。性伴侣？也不单纯是这样，他们的身体的确很契合，可她跟他曾经的性伴并不完全相似，准确来说她更深地介入了他的生活。他想起来了，他这次逃避就是不想见她黑眸深处的不该有的期待。他觉得他们之间需要距离，感情对他来说是不能施与的最奢侈的东西，这点是能要人命的。  
车到站了，男人下了车，在站牌下最后看了眼手机，走进了雨中。他埋着头路过鳞次栉比的店铺，穿过拥挤狭窄的小巷，踏进了一家嘈杂狭小的麻将馆，香烟、噪音、寻欢的人们，都把他衬托得仿佛隐形人一样，他不在意，融进了这自然背景，穿过这烟与雾形成的涡流，走上楼梯，来到一个挂着红色塑料门帘的房间门口停下，他不需要管太多，他只知道这间房里的人，将在几秒钟后死去。  
他把手伸进了黑色的风衣。

02  
女孩一步一步爬着台阶，低头看着自己的脚，黑色马丁靴鞋头的颜色好像变深了。鞋子踩湿了，她才发现。是哦，下雨了，自己头顶都湿了，她也才发现。什么时候开始下的呢，大概刚刚从便利店出来就开始了吧，她发现自己的伞好像也落在店里了。她懒得去取了，反正她家过了天桥就要到了。爬上了天桥她又停住了，靠在栏杆上，她哭了，反正在雨水中也看不出来，她知道她的眼线睫毛早就花成一片了，但就算被看到也没人会在意，他们对她一向这样，他也是。  
他是她的同班同学，当然，这只是表面身份。其实最开始时，就连她的名字，他都是花了好久才记住的。不过后来他们越走越近了，因为他们都是学校里最默默无闻的那类人，边缘就那么狭窄，同处这个缝隙的人总能相互遇到。他的话很少，很多人跟他同班一年了才知道有这个人存在，可她却一直留意着，因为他是她召唤出的黑暗骑士，这才是他的真正身份。但他好像失忆了，她经常向他讲些什么黑魔法死魂灵前世记忆，他都听着，但还是什么也想不起来，不过只要他能听着就好了，此前还从没有人这样对她过。他们放学常常一起走，后来他去拉面店打工了，她也常常光顾，有时也会等他晚上下班跟他一起走回家。不过最近他跟她说话越来越少了，她也不太明白为什么，可能是太累了，大家最近都在忙着升学申请，明年春天过后，他们就要成为大学生了。她问过他都申请了哪些，会去哪里念书，他说他没想过那么多，也没兴趣。她觉得他大概把自己也当成那些张口闭口都是“远大前程”、“宏伟抱负”诸如此类词语的人了吧，其实她只是想跟他一直在一起而已，他申到哪，她就去哪。最近已经有同学陆续收到offer了，有人拿这个炫耀，也有人藏着掖着不说，传言的花样也越来越多。她听说他也收到offer了，可能要去遥远的东岸，如果那样，他们可能就要分离了。其实她也并不是没有考虑过东部的学校，家里有位“大人物”就在那边，他们劝她过去，说她一个人留在西部没人照料，可是她不想，她曾去拜访过亲戚，觉得那边冬天好冷，又没有阳光。她想要跟他一起留在西岸，她猜他大概还没有做出最后的决定，所以在此之前，她想要把这个心意传达给他，想要告诉他，他是她的黑暗骑士，他们将会永远在一起，这是命中注定的。所以她约了他放学之后在没人的教室见面，她要进行黑魔法仪式，召唤羊首恶魔巴风特大人，来向他证实她所说的一切都是事实。  
可他没来，没有说明，也没有道歉。  
女孩想让自己的眼泪在雨中放肆流淌，刚开始还哭了几滴，后来发现居然流不出来了，她也不知道为什么。雨夜、失恋女孩、无人关心，这个情景、这个元素明明应该很难过的。算了，荡气回肠的故事永远都不可能发生在自己身上，她想。一直以来，她都是个普通到放到人堆儿里看不见的人，她也曾经试过在人前讲话，可是声音太小都没有人听到过。后来她越来越怕了，也跟身边人渐渐拉开了距离。她总是穿得一身黑色，把头发扎得很怪异，画着怪诞的妆容，涂着夸张的唇色——她只是觉得可以把自己的弱小心绪都藏在后面。的确，这样一来，更没有什么人接近她了，甚至没人留意，就像块背景板，跟校园里几十年如一日伫立在那的大树都没有任何区别。女孩有时会安于这种伪装，但心里弱小的声音也会呐喊，她想要让人看到自己，想要她的黑暗骑士来拯救她。可她就是这么普通，外表浮夸到极点也还是无人知晓，无法优秀到卓尔不群，也无法变坏来从另一种意义上让人刮目相看。还是回家算了，在这硬憋眼泪黑暗骑士也不会从天而降拯救她的。  
不经意的一转头，天桥另一端有一个穿着黑色风衣戴着兜帽的男人大步走了过来，她好像被封印了一样，脚步动弹不得，她家所在的区域到了晚上并不安全，混混、流氓、站街女、吸毒者、流浪汉……都可能出现在你走向的下一个街角。他越走越近，可不知道为什么，女孩觉得紧张的心渐渐平复了下来，取而代之的是一种安全感——步伐坚实、特立独行，这个熟悉的气息，是她的黑暗骑士。  
“嘿！”  
女孩用弱小而坚定的声音向着马上要擦肩而过的男人打了声招呼。很显然，若不是这一声，男人根本没留意到这里居然还站着个人。他转过头垂眼看着女孩，没有说话。他戴着兜帽，女孩看不清他面容的细节，只能看到他的眼睛在黑暗中发着幽绿的光，棱角分明的下巴上还残留着水痕。不过更令她恍惚的是，他的长相与想象中的黑暗骑士那么相似，她不禁联想，是自己之前的召唤出了问题被矫正回来吗，但无论如何，他一定就是那位黑暗骑士。这一次，无论如何，她都必须把握住机会，不能再出错。  
男人高大的压迫感逼近，自卑又一次侵袭了女孩，她觉得在他眼里，她就像一只小动物一样。女孩乱中生急，一丝怪诞的叛逆在脑中一闪而过，她像抓住救命稻草一样抓住了它。  
“你有伞吗？”女孩夹起嗓子，用一种她从未有之的矫揉腔调发问。  
“你看我像有吗？”男人冷漠地回了一句，转头就要走。  
“嘿！你没伞总有家回吧，我今晚没地去，能跟你走吗？”女孩急忙追上去，边跑边问，她觉得自己胆子越来越大了。  
“我没家回，你别找我了。”  
“你这么大人了还没个家吗？”  
“那你呢？没家长管管你吗？你还没成年吧，干点什么不好……”男人依然没停下来。  
“我还真没家长，不过要说家，倒也算有一个，过了天桥就是，要不你跟我走，我收留你？”  
“你刚刚不还说自己没地回吗？”男人停了下来。  
“你说你没家我才有家的，我不管，反正你跟我走吧，至少护送我一段路，这么大雨，我都没伞……”说着，女孩便不由分说地揽过了男人的胳膊，长这么大她第一次这么主动接触别人。  
男人并没有表示拒绝，只是看着她，脸上的妆花成这样还在雨里站着，也太执着了吧。他发现女孩的五官与她有些相似，心里顿时生出了一丝怜悯，这对他来说本不应该。  
男人脱下了风衣撑在头顶让女孩躲进来。  
“你家在哪？过了天桥就是对吗？”他的语气依然不带一丝波动。  
“嗯。”  
女孩躲进了男人撑起的一片空间，颤抖地搭上了他的腰。

03  
高跟鞋踩在劣质地板上发出吱呀吱呀的响声，二十多平的小单间里所有东西都局促在一起更显得狭小，女人在这里转了一遍又一遍，反复确认着是否有人来过的痕迹。本来住在这里的男人已经有半个月没回来过了，倘若他来过，房间任何细微变化都能被她发觉，她就是这么警觉，哪怕是那男人留下一丝气息她都能觉察到。  
女人走到床边，把被单当下的状态刻进了脑海，然后坐了下来，黑色紧身皮裙在腹部束缚得更紧了，胸脯被挤压得让她有些喘不上气。她已经很久没有这样打扮了，这次是任务需要，不过没关系，她很快就能解决所有事。她的脸刚好落到了跟洗手池上的镜子平行的高度。她看着镜中的自己，血红的唇色衬得脸像白瓷一样，精致又浓重的眼妆把本就淡漠的眼神光藏得更深，她发觉自己的刘海有点长了，都有些挡眼睛了，不过也不算太碍事，还是等这次任务之后再说吧。说起来，她已经很久没有接过活了，她本来已经不想再杀人了，并不是说她做不到，相反这对她太容易了，她只是觉得这没什么意思，到现在反而是那些平凡安逸的生活对她更有吸引力，却也更遥远，更难得。这次时隔这么久再接任务，也只是为了从得不到的痛苦中暂时解脱一下。  
她觉得其实自己内心深处最向往的还是安稳平和，不过这么多年也已习惯了刀口舔血的生活，只要跟身边人在一起就可以。可最近他在一次任务中受伤后，她回归平凡生活的念头便越来越强烈了，虽然那次伤并不重，但她也确实见过一些同行从一开始不在意的小伤发展到最后万劫不复。这都是很常见的事，她不想让他步入后尘，况且她也知道，以他的能力、他的脾气、他的性格，这些令她担心的事发不发生只是时间早晚的问题。她不知该如何提起，他平时对她插手自己的任务都很介意，没办法，他就是这样一个不受控的人。不过说到底，她为什么要这么关心他呢，这么多年来，他们又算什么关系呢？她一直搞不清，她觉得自己对男人或许是有感情的，毕竟这个东西很难控制。但对于杀手来说，这却是多余的，所以她退出了。近来，她越来越想弄清对方心中所想，可从那之后他就消失了，这段时间她每天都会来他家检查，却从没发现过他的踪迹，该不会真的死了吧？她不想这样想。  
女人向后仰着躺倒在床上，稍稍下拉了些胸口的拉链，得到了些许释放，她深深吸气，床单上还残留着男人的气息，这张床的触感、温度、味道，让她又沉迷在了过去的影像中。他们常常在这里做爱，特别是这个时刻。死，这个字眼在他们的对话中有如吃饭睡觉一样平常，做爱也是。每次任务前，他们都会把所做的一切琐碎之事当成生命中最后的宁静，吃饱睡好，临走前狠狠做一次，榨干对方身上所有的生命精气，之后，要么同存，要么共亡。一切如幻影，却在此刻有了实感，她陷进他常常躺的地方，感觉仿佛同他在一起。细长的手指在床上划出一道道痕迹，深色的床单、血一样的指甲把她的手映衬得更加苍白冰冷，这本是一双能瞬间取人性命的手，但此时此刻， 却显得纤弱无助，仿佛在讨要怜爱。她感觉男人的气息已经渐渐聚积，将她环绕包裹了起来。她侧身蜷起腿，高跟鞋悬在床的边缘，懒得脱了。手指把滑到大腿的皮裙轻轻向上撩起，丝袜黑色的上缘显现，一根细细的吊带在丰腴的肉上紧勒着，中指和无名指伸进了两腿之间。另一只手把胸前的拉链拉到胸托之下，雪白丰润的乳房瞬间奔涌出颤动的波浪，她想着那个男人，用力抓着这两个粉团，发出阵阵轻喘。她不再顾忌地把高跟鞋踩到了床上把大腿夹得更紧了，铁架床发出吱呀一声，他的床就是这样，随便一动就嘎啦嘎啦响，她也纳闷这破玩意怎么到现在还没散架。她的手抓上了床头的铁架，翻过身趴在床上，另一只手在身下更加急重地在花蕊上按压搓揉。他的体重仿佛切实落在了她身上，她总是被他压得深陷在床垫中，他会扯住她的头发把头用力往后掰，她总是被他迎上来的深吻和细碎散落的长发搞到几近窒息。她稍稍用膝盖支起了身子，手指已钻进湿软的穴里，铁架床又开始嘎啦嘎啦响了起来，跟他在她身上肆虐时一样，她不加压抑地放肆呻吟起来，体内某处的神经被彻底激活，下体和大腿开始抽搐颤抖，手又重新摸到胸上。可突然就在某个时刻，他离去了，离开了她的身体，她发觉抚在胸脯上的手就像抓着一团没有生命的软烂死肉一样，一阵反胃的感觉涌上，她抽出手平躺过来。没意思，他根本不在。她不可避免地越了界，他为什么就是不肯回应呢？但他不回应也是对的，感情对于杀手来说是危险的。是哦，她才想起来自己接下来要去做什么，真是无趣，最后一票了，以后再也不干了。  
女人坐起身整顿好衣着妆容，拿起搭在椅背上的外套和包，最后在镜中看了看自己，一张冷漠的脸，她看得有点不舒服，便匆匆离开了。

04  
后厨的灯光不停闪烁着，晃得人头晕，不过少年不介意，也懒得修，等明天老板回来再说吧。他打开装着海草的罐子，一股海腥味扑鼻而来，他觉得恶心，但也习惯了，他随意地夹起一坨放到小碟子里，也没管是不是正常的份例，反正老板不在也没人监督他。他放好盒子端给了中间桌的脸红得跟猪肝一样的肥胖男人，这哥们儿今晚吃了四碟海草了酒都没喝干净，一靠近就能闻到一股腥味和酒臭味。少年刚转头想走，后桌长着狗脸男人就叫住了他说要八份海草，与他一道的几个人——一个豆丁，一个马脸，一个拖布脑袋，他们一起哄笑。他们常常在晚上一起过来吃面，然后出去鬼混，有时还会在店里打架，也喜欢捉弄少年。少年不喜欢他们，但也没过多理会，只是默默回到后厨取餐。  
今天店里只有他一个人，老板出去度假了，另一位店员看着天气不好也趁机翘班把活都推给他了。他想起来今天下午本来还有别的事的，他同班的女孩子找他有事，他赶来店里之前匆忙给她留了个字条也不知道她有没有收到。她可能又想给他展示什么黑魔法吧，她以前也总给他看一些奇奇怪怪的东西，其实他并不感兴趣。在学校，他本来不怎么与人来往，总是一副无精打采的样子，他觉得日子很无聊，每天看着一个个自以为是的同学在他们固有的“等级”中按着剧本重复相似的表演，他觉得反胃。有一次午休，他听见最受欢迎的“大猩猩”又在树下拿腔拿调地弹着吉他唱着歌，旁边居然还有那么多人兴奋地围观，他突然很想吐，急忙跑到操场一端的洗手池。  
呃呕哦——  
一阵液体哗啦啦的声音，他旁边居然有一个女孩先他一步吐了出来，惊得他酝酿好的吐意又一下憋了回去。后来他才知道，那女孩是因为搞什么召唤仪式服食了一些乱七八糟的东西吃坏了。看着她一身哥特风的打扮，挂满了奇奇怪怪的饰品，少年觉得她能干出这些事不足为奇。认识之后，他们常常一起走，她说话做事总是匪夷所思，可他觉得她这点很有趣。而且她对他一些常被人骂怪胎的地方也总是拍手叫好——比如他喜欢听扒开橘皮时那种微妙爽快的细碎声响，她就会陪着他默默把他扒出的一大堆橘子吃掉；他喜欢往冰淇淋上点一根蜡烛，看着冰淇淋渐渐融化成汤，女孩就会陪着他把剩下的冰淇淋汤喝掉。他知道她不是装的，从她的眼神里，他看到的不是麻木和敷衍，而是小鹿一样的清澈。其实他挺喜欢她陪着自己的，只要她别总喊他黑暗骑士——今天下午好像本来也是要搞个什么召唤仪式，他搞不清楚。不过他们最近走得没那么近了，她也不太同他说话了。可能最近大家都在忙着升学吧，听说她家亲戚都在东北部，她可能会申请那边的学校。其实他父母也希望他去那里，说是教育资源好，不过他一点也不想去，那里的氛围太压抑了。如果留在西岸的话他和她可能就要分开了，不过他觉得无所谓，他对于身边要走的人向来不挽留。  
少年扣上了盖子，端着八碟海草走向了那堆奇形怪状的小混混。他刚要走，又被一个坐在门口的女人叫住了，她说要三碟海草。又是海草，今天的客人都是成心的，还都是几份几份起点，少年一边开着海草盖子一边暗骂，他们这么点下去，他自己都要浑身海草味了。坐在门口那个女人他此前从没见过——通常店里总是那么几张老面孔，他都背熟了。那女人在店里坐了不到一小时，已经吃了三碗拉面喝了三扎啤酒，现在又要三碟海草，这么能吃不说，她是跟3这个数字过不去嘛……他把海草端给她时还多看了她一眼，她眼睛画得黑黑的，嘴巴倒是一点血色都没有，刘海被随意地别到了头顶，她的吃相很豪放，丝毫不在意形象。再看这身华服打扮，估计是某个刚接完活的特殊从业者吧，少年心里猜。  
猪肝脸大叔买单了，少年刚收完钱，长着狗脸的小混混就带着同伙企图趁机溜走，他喝住他们开骂，小混混们挑衅地上来围住了他。又来了，少年心里一阵躁动，终于又可以打架了。  
女人慢悠悠地吃着海草，时不时吸一口手中的烟，一边大口咀嚼，一边吞云吐雾，仿佛身后的拳脚声、叫喊声跟她毫无关系——确实也没关系。几个小混混骂骂咧咧地走出去了，女人回过头，那少年仰在地上，满脸是血，她扑哧一声笑了出来。少年瞪了她一眼，起身回后厨了。  
女人打开钱包，往杯子下压了一叠钱，掏出了镜子和口红补起妆。镜中，她看到了身后的少年对着水龙头清洗伤口，还起身往她这边看了一眼，她突然觉得他的眉眼像一个很熟悉的人。  
于是她改变主意了，取下了头顶的卡子随意摆了摆头放下刘海，笑着向少年走了过去。

05  
男人紧闭着浴室的门，洗手台上摆满了纱布、镊子和瓶瓶罐罐，这些都是他让女孩刚去附近的药店买的，他只是跟她说自己是搬砖受了伤。幸亏遇到了她，不然还不知道要拖多久。男人已经取出了左腕中残余的弹片，缝合好了伤口。这是他两个月来第二次受伤了，上次更重点，不过那会儿，有她在。男人记得自己小时候是很怕痛的，也不知道从什么时期开始就渐渐失去对痛的知觉了，这并不是什么好习惯，搞不好哪天就会在无意中丢了性命。之前有她在，他没有受过太多伤，所以这次他心里有些挫败，长久以来第一次完全脱离她的“援助”就挂了彩，看来以后是真的没法见她了。男人把浴室留下的一切痕迹清理干净，穿上外套走出去，对着女孩说，“我好了，你可以去洗澡了。”  
屋里的女孩只是换了身干净衣裳，头发依然是湿的，妆也没卸，被关在浴室外面的她一度还产生了恍惚，开始怀疑这里到底是不是自己家了。那个男人对自己的态度根本就是不由分说的，她突然有些害怕，刚刚只是一时冲动，这会儿冷静下来，女孩怕得要死，说他是黑暗骑士，但她又不是脑子真的坏掉了。这种天气在这种街区出没，穿着一身黑，还受了伤，万一是个变态杀手怎么办……可她刚刚还是好心帮他去药店买了药和纱布，她也不明白当时怎么就这么信任他。不过就算他是个好人，那他们今晚要干什么，难道还真要把援交少女演到底吗……女孩躲在角落里，手里依然把辣椒喷雾攥得紧紧的。她看着眼前的男人，墨绿的眼眸中并没有波澜，虽然看不透，但她觉得至少不像个坏人。  
“你不去洗澡吗？”男人又问了一遍，但是发现女孩不仅没动，脸上甚至还隐约泛起了红晕，他觉得自己的话似乎让人误解了，“我是说，你刚刚淋过雨，去洗个澡吧，今晚谢谢了，我走了。”  
女孩的直觉告诉自己，他确乎不是个坏人。  
“哎，你别走……”  
男人回过头。  
“你不是说你没家回么……还是你主动跟我回家的，我还帮你买了东西，你说走就走吗？”女孩支支吾吾小声说。  
“你家里没人管你吗？”  
“我父母，不在了。我现在就一个人住，远房亲戚定期会过来看看……”  
“那你好好保重吧，以后这种事不要尝试了，我早看出来了。”男人的语气依然平静，他觉得自己本可以不用说这么多的，可是不知为何就是动了恻隐之心，可能因为她长得与她有些相似。  
“什么……你看出来什么了？”  
“我是说如果你今晚真的碰上了坏人……”男人突然顿住了，觉得自己的措辞很可笑，叹了口气，“总之，你以后放学还是乖乖早点回家吧——你应该还在念书吧？”  
女孩觉得自己又被看扁了，之前她还以为自己终于看着有些特别了，突然有些不服气。  
“你，你说什么呢？我今晚在你身上花了那么多工夫了，你别想说走就走，你妨碍我做生意——”  
女孩话还没说完，男人就扑了上去，她根本没反应过来发生了什么就被扼住手腕按到了墙上动弹不得。她一脸惊恐地看着男人，一句话也说不出来。  
“看，就像这样，只要我想，你根本没有还手的余地。你刻意装出的样子我一眼就识破了，你没必要这么做。”  
男人轻蔑地扫了一眼女孩手里的辣椒喷雾，“你这玩意我早就注意到了，别自作聪明，你胆小得跟只猫一样，以为我看不出来吗？就算你的手指已经在喷头上了，你敢按下去吗？”  
女孩瞳孔里依然是惊惧，她看着男人能把她压垮的双目，毫不犹豫地按下了辣椒喷雾。

06  
指甲触到了一块冰凉柔润又有微妙突起的区域，一按，锋利的边缘便将那片柔软压迫到了爆裂的临界，只消微微的力道，这片完整便将不复存在，他毫不犹豫地赐予被禁锢其中的内容物以恩赦。有些事情，一旦开了头便将无法停止，他是不会留情的。一声声微妙的撕裂，光鲜的外衣粘连着细细纤维被片片剥落，喷涌而出的汁液是甘香的也是酸涩的，少年闭着双眼，感受这股气息弥漫开来，将自己团团包裹，他感到自己体内的血液也开始奔涌躁动了。  
“我到底还要吃多久啊……”女人一瓣一瓣往嘴里塞着橘子，看着少年依然不懈怠地扒着新的，忍不住想知道这到底什么时候才是个头。  
刚刚在拉面店里，她本想上去关心下受了伤的少年，谁知在看到他那洗净了血迹的脸庞与她熟知的男人那么相似后，胃里便开始翻江倒海绞成一团，直接吐了出来——她向来不胜酒力，而今晚实在喝了太多。少年一边收拾一边嘟囔着“怎么老有人见我就吐”，在一旁的女人却瘫在了座位上，压抑许久的复杂情绪意外地爆发了，或许是见到了与他相似的身影更加感伤，或许只是最近身体被消耗到了崩坏边缘，她开始不住地哽咽抽泣，让一旁的少年不知所措。后来他关了店带她来到附近唯一一家开到深夜的水果店，把当天剩下的橘子包了圆，就在一旁打了烊的店铺的避雨棚下帮她剥了起来。  
“我就是酒喝多了，你让我吃这么多橘子干什么啊？”  
男孩没有理她，还在不停剥着橘子。其实他倒是也没有太关心女人怎样，只是突然很想发泄，他又想到，那个女孩也很喜欢陪他吃橘子，一不小心便有些代入了。这个街角，这个水果店，这片小区域，是他每天打工不知道走过多少遍的，这里有多少只流浪猫、多少个流浪汉、每个时点会有谁出现做什么事，他都了如指掌。每一天都是一样的，这样的日子让人恶心，所以他常常需要剥些橘子，让大脑被酸甜清香的气息荡涤一下。  
“你看见那个人了吗？”男孩指了指对面的街上拖着行李车的流浪汉问女人。  
“你认识？”  
“不认识。”  
“……”  
“不过他一直在这边，我对他的行动路线都熟悉得不能再熟悉了。”  
“怎么？”  
流浪汉挪着碎步向前，昏黄的路灯微微照亮了他的脸，戴着粗呢帽子，几绺稀疏灰白的头发散落前额，眼神有点迷惘，拖着一个帆布行李箱，有时还会畏畏缩缩地停一会儿。  
“你猜他多久会走到咱们这个路口？”少年自顾自地问着。  
“就这么几步路，不出一分钟吧。”女人出乎意料认真地估算了一下。  
“不会，至少十分钟。”  
“怎么可能？”  
“那我们就走着瞧。”少年似乎是下了赌注一样开始兴奋起来，以前他独自一人观察周边人时并没有这么好的心情。女人也带着一丝好奇向他凑近过来。  
“我打赌，他会停下至少二十次……他马上就该停下来理理他那几根可怜的头发了，他大概有二十天没洗过了……看，我说吧，然后他又可以走个五六步了……啊他马上就会蹲下整理下他那双不知道哪捡来的大了一码半的鞋子……看吧，然后他会再揉揉眼睛，考虑到现在外面还在下雨……”  
两人的身子渐渐靠在了一起，他们目不转睛地盯着那个步履蹒跚的流浪汉整整十分钟，女人因为少年精准的判断睁大了双眼，他每赌对一次，她便会心头一喜，这样的赌注方式，是她从来都没有见过的。  
“好，大概还有五步就到街口了，你猜他是左转、右转、还是直行？”少年又一次发问。  
“右、右转。”没有时间留给女人做精准判断了，她只是不假思索随口一答。  
“不，他会直行。”少年胸有成竹地说着，脸上露出了得意的笑。  
流浪汉径直过了马路来到他们所在的街上。  
女人笑了出来，并不介意自己赌输了，“你怎么这么清楚啊？”  
“因为天天看啊，你每天过着一样的生活也会这样的。但人生不就是这样，无聊……”少年脸上的兴奋消失了，又回到了无精打采的模样。  
女人看着少年耷拉的双眼，这样的不屑倒是与他有些相似。他也是如此，似乎永远也拉不回平凡的生活。不过这少年更温吞一些，虽然看上去也是怏怏的。  
“那你猜得透我的行动吗？”  
“哈？”  
少年打量着女人。的确，他以前从未见过，她与以往深夜来吃面的人都不一样，起初他以为她是附近的站街女，但显然现在看来并不像。她与他认识的那个女孩有些相像，但是看着更成熟，也更神秘一些，他不禁产生了兴趣。  
“你猜我接下来会去哪？”醉意尚未褪去的女人不自主地冒出了这样一句，话落她才意识到其中的轻挑意味，尽管她此时是怀抱的是一种关怀的好心。  
“那……我送你？”少年的声调并没有变化，他也并未察觉自己的话中有什么其他含义，他只是很想去探索这个突然出现在他一成不变生活中的未知。  
“好啊。对了，你叫什么名字？”  
“艾伦。”  
女人叹了口气，怎么又是这个名字。

07  
“你说你做这些有什么意义呢……你哭什么啊？”  
男人坐在马桶盖上，女孩边哭边用湿毛巾给他擦着脸，嘴上还连声说着抱歉。这是她的辣椒喷雾第一次派上用场，但她没想到威力居然这么大，简直伤敌一千自损八百，她本不想哭，但眼泪就没有停止过，眼球和皮肤还火辣辣的。刚刚她跟男人一起闭眼呛着摸索进了浴室，一个对着水龙头一个对着淋浴喷头冲洗眼睛。女孩好歹被波及得轻点，稍稍缓过来就去帮男人擦拭。  
男人的皮肤和眼睛依旧火辣辣地刺痛着，四周的气压越来越低，他觉得这种愚蠢的戏码已经很多年没有发生在自己身上了。  
“你别哭了。还有，你能不能好好洗把脸，丑死了……”  
女孩知道自己的眼妆现在应该已经花得不像样了，被男人一说顿时有些羞耻，就把毛巾丢给他，自己回到了洗手池边开始卸妆。皮肤被卸妆品刺得生疼，她捂着脸哎呀叫着。男人起身叹了口气。  
“以后这种东西还是别用了，多学点常识比什么都强。”  
男人看着女孩的头顶，头发扎得跟鸡窝似的，被雨淋湿之后一绺一绺的，显得更脏了。  
“你头发多久没洗了……”  
“我天天洗……”女孩一边洗脸一边回他。  
“天天洗还这样？”说着，男人便不自主地上手想把她扎得乱七八糟的两条小辫解开。起初他觉得女孩跟她有点相似，但她一直都是干净清爽的短发，从没这么邋遢过。他惊异于自己突如其来的过分关心，但更不能允许眼前的女孩给他造成的记忆混乱，仿佛自己心中她的形象被玷污了一样。  
“啊疼死了……”  
“你头发从来不解吗？都擀毡了这……”他粗暴地扯着女孩的头发，“谁让给你这么搞的？”  
女孩依然尖叫挣扎着，把手伸过去想要自己解，不料满手的戒指缠了上去更难解开了。  
“你戴的这都什么破玩意……把手放下去！”男人把她的手打了下去，一点一点分开女孩头发上的死结，然后把她一头按进了水池，从另一边拽过了淋浴喷头打开水浇了上去。

08  
“这里是你家？”少年打量着凌乱狭小的一居室问道。  
“不算是。”女人随意把外套搭在了椅背上，“但我也常住这里。”  
女人的紧身吊带皮裙显现出来，丝毫没有顾忌这是否在少年面前稍微有些暴露，仿佛把他当作了住在这里的老熟人一样。少年此前对男同学十分爱讲的女人的身体并不是很感兴趣，但此时看到那张熟悉的面孔放在这样一副身体上，他顿时有些不好意思，找了个借口上厕所去了。在卫生间，他透过门上的毛玻璃看着屋里女人的身影，隐约中能看到她甩掉了高跟鞋，抬起腿一点一点褪去了丝袜，然后是紧身的裙子。玻璃上的影子黑黑的，但轮廓却很清晰，他第一次这么近距离观察女人的样子，感觉自己的身体像是被禁锢住了一样无法移动，呼吸也越来越急重，他咽了口口水闭上眼让自己冷静下来。他想不明白自己为什么会这样，他明明一直和他们都不一样的。过了好一会儿他才睁开眼，玻璃上的那个影子已经不见了。  
“你饿不饿？”  
女人的声音从外面传来。少年这时才发觉，自己在拉面店干了一晚上活都没吃什么东西，肚子很配合地咕咕叫了一声。他走出了卫生间，看到女人换上了一件宽大得垂到大腿的衬衫，脸上的妆容似乎被擦掉了，看上去比之前年轻了几岁。  
“你喜欢吃甜食吗？”女人靠在开放式厨房的灶台上，少年才发觉她身下的烤箱亮着灯。  
“还可以。你在干嘛？”少年幽幽地答道。  
“冰箱里还冻着两块柠檬挞，很久之前的了，你别介意。”  
“这么小的空间你还会做饭吗？”  
“不是我做的，是住在这的男人做的。我很爱吃，所以他常常做给我。我也曾经想学过，但不管原料称得多精准，烤箱温度把控得多严格，就是做不出那个味道。我也挺奇怪的，他明明从来不看食谱，放原料都是凭心情，烤起来也很随意……”  
“其实我平时做东西也是这样……”  
女人看着少年，他的模样与那个男人的影子渐渐重合，神情也是那么相似，除了个子矮了些，也瘦弱了一些。她不知道少年多大年纪，但她记得那个男人某个时期也是这样，她那会儿还总是保护着他，可不知道是从什么年龄开始，他就开始飞速成长，强大得她都要追不上他的步伐了。其实她觉得自己很享受保护弱小的他的感觉，但现在已经谈不上保护了，她只是想让他走得慢一点，哪怕能回头看一眼也好。  
柠檬混合着奶香的味道从烤箱弥漫出来。女人端出烤盘把柠檬挞盛放在两个小盘子里，备好餐具，递给了少年一份。两人就站在灶台围起的狭小空间里吃起来。  
“这是他很久以前做的了，你尝尝，很好吃的，就剩最后两块了。”  
少年叉起了柠檬挞尖端的小角送进了嘴里，其实他刚刚没有承认，他是很爱甜食的，只不过那个女人看着太成熟了，他不想在她面前暴露自己小孩子的一面。  
“咳——”刚入口少年就喷了出来，“这什么味啊？这是加了致死量的糖吧……为什么还有点苦呢？”  
女人一脸惊讶地望着他，以为是变质了，便叉起一小块放嘴里，“没有啊，这味道很正常啊……你觉得不好吃吗？”  
“没人会觉得这东西好吃吧……”  
少年打开水龙头疯狂往嘴里灌水，想要把那股死亡味道从自己感官中驱散掉，一旁的女人依然惊讶疑惑着。  
“你就这么喜欢那个男人吗？这你也吃得下去？”少年关上水低声念叨。  
她没说话，拿过他剩下的柠檬挞一口一口吃掉，头越埋越低。她清醒过来了，从今晚因不自量力而沦陷的醉意中醒过来了，口中过分的甜腻已经转为了苦涩的余味。眼前的少年似他又不是他，他平淡又直接的发问触动了她往日不敢轻易触及的情感禁区。她放下了盘子，一言不发地走到少年面前，手抚上了他的脸细细打量。他现在还比她矮几公分，或许再要一两年就会比她高了，他现在的脸庞还带了很多稚嫩，就像当年的他一样。只不过他们的眼神不同，看上去都如绿色潭水般平静，但藏匿于深处的东西还是有细微区别——男人的眼神更有攻击性，像关不住的野兽一样，少年的眼神更温吞，但其中的了无生趣显得更加苍老，就好似对死亡也可以淡然接受一样。  
少年看着女人的脸渐渐逼近，她身上散发的气息跟之前不大一样了，变得越来越冰冷，好像体内跳跃的情感都被抽空了一样，她越靠越近，可他却感觉不到一丝实感，更奇怪的是，自己之前身体中异样的感觉也随之消失了，这个女人把之前引诱他的东西无情地收了回去，他像是一个被抢走了玩具的孩子一样被留在原地，而她此刻的逼近变成了一种侵略和压迫。她的脸越凑越近，瞳孔黑成一团死水，不再有灵光，嘴唇也不像之前那样带着温热的诱惑，看上去冷冰冰的。他想要逃离，却被女人死死攫住了肩膀，指甲嵌在他肉里，可他除了生理性的痛感之外感受不到任何多余的东西。  
女人的唇停在了与他触碰之前，她松开手离开了，他也松了口气。

09  
“喂，这是谁啊？”女孩指着男人钱包里的照片问——他刚刚慌乱中不小心把钱包遗落在了浴室外的地板上。  
“我老婆。”男人淡淡地说，他已经脱去了外套躺在床上。  
“你还有老婆啊？”女孩有点诧异。不错，按理说这么亲密的合照应该是与爱人一起的，可她觉得这个男人不像是个有家室的人，“有老婆你还来找我？”  
“这事你还敢提啊？”  
女孩闭嘴了，仔细看着照片上的女人，她觉得有些眼熟但又说不上来。  
“那你有这么漂亮的老婆还说自己没家可回？”  
“……”  
男人一点也不想回答她的问题了，这一晚遇上这么多事，他只想睡觉。她不是他老婆，但以往，每当他干完一票，她都会去他家里，他们会好好做一场。说来很奇怪，上床这种事对于他本来只是单纯生理上的发泄，但和她做时，便仿佛带上了庆祝的意味，像是庆祝得以活得长久，也像是庆祝濒死后的重逢。这次她不在，他本就在逃避着心中的失落与委屈，被眼前的小丫头问起她来，就更加烦躁了。那个照片，本就一点意义都没有，不过是前些年两人随便一拍用来打发别人的“问候”的——有时让别人相信自己有个“正常的”家庭、“正常的”生活可以省去很多的口舌，毕竟杀手也是有小学同学的，人家问起来，总不能真说自己是干这行的吧。不过那照片被问的次数多了，倒是形成了一种条件反射，这次也是一样。  
“那不是我老婆。”男人说了实话，不然女孩会一直追问下去，“就是之前一个熟人，好心来帮我打个掩护。”  
“为什么啊？”女孩一跃躺到了男人身侧，她已经不像起初那么惧怕他了，命中注定的黑暗骑士气息又回到了他身上。  
“因为人们相信，有一个正常的生活很重要——你长大后就明白了。”男人说完这话便对自己产生了一种厌恶，“长大后你就明白了”、“以后你就懂了”这样的说辞是他从小就很厌恶的，把自己的意愿强加到比自己资历浅、年纪轻的人身上，真是一种对自由的亵渎。不光是自己的长辈，她也一样，总是妄自把自己所想加诸他身上，让他讨厌。  
“什么？”  
“算了，你别问了，我想睡一会儿。”  
“怎么，像你这样的人也有害怕提起的事情吗？”  
“任何人都有的。你也是吧？话说你今天为什么这么做？”  
女孩被问到了痛处，沉默了。  
“我不知道你是受了什么刺激，也没闲心思当你的家长，但我还是想提醒你，青春很短暂，不要为了某些有的没的去挥霍……你想过没有，如果今天遇到的不是我，你会怎样，你明天会后悔吗？”  
“换作别人我才不会这样……”女孩像犯了错一样小声嘀咕。  
“什么？”  
“我是说，我是看见你觉得很亲切很熟悉才跟你搭话的。”  
“还从没有人这么评价过我。”  
“那照片上那个姐姐也没有吗？”  
“我说了我们只是……认识而已。”  
女孩翻过身趴着，拄着脑袋望着他。“你今天在天桥上为什么哭啊？”  
“……”  
“我注意到了，你那时刚哭过，是吗？”  
“我没哭。”  
女孩又躺回自己的一边，仰头望着天花板。  
“知道我看见你之后第一反应是什么吗？我没有害怕，反而觉得很安心，感觉你就是黑暗骑士一样的存在。”  
“……”  
“我是认真的。黑暗骑士特立独行，虽名为黑暗，却不流于黑暗，不为光明所接纳，因为孤高也不能为人所理解，所以他们选择黑色让自己隐藏起来。可他们内心依然有温柔的地方，也会感到爱、喜悦、怯懦、脆弱，这点不为人知，可我知道，因为我通过巴风特恶魔之书通晓了一切，换句话说——你是我召唤出来的。”  
“……听着，小丫头，我对你那些神神叨叨的玩意儿一点兴趣都没有。你看你现在的样子不是挺好吗，干嘛整天穿得跟搞邪教的似的。当然你要是愿意，这到底也不关我的事，别再跟我叨叨了就行。”  
女孩的头发已经梳通洗净，换上了正常的卡通睡衣，卸掉了浓重的妆容，脸上又显现出了孩子的稚气。其实她并不是真的喜欢黑色、哥特风、黑魔法和超自然力量，她也曾经尝试过去喜欢身边同学喜闻乐见的东西，尝试习得能让身边人喜爱的特质，但无一例外都失败了，她依然是普通渺小无人知晓的那个。所以后来，她便选择与黑色和咒语为伍，她知道这些大家都不感兴趣，但却让她有了种掩耳盗铃的乐趣——只要她埋头于这些，别人就不会理会她，只要她率先选择寂寞，就不会品尝到被人无视的更大的寂寞。  
“我，以黑暗骑士为人生目标，我要变强，所以是我自己毅然选择了孤独。”  
“还真是没完了……”男人嘟囔着侧过身背对她。  
“黑暗骑士你——”  
“把嘴闭上，别再让我听到那几个字。”男人冷冷地说。  
“……我是说你，你应该可以理解我的对吗？”女孩伏在了他的肩上，“这个世界是残酷的，每个人都是孤独的，如果没有强大的自我，只会被所有人抛弃。任何人都是靠不住的，对吗……”  
女孩越说越激动，想到了自己曾经受过的孤立，也想到了那个男孩——他的确陪她一起度过了很好的时光，可他到最后还是选择了无视她。  
“当然不是。”男人稍稍扭过头，对靠在他身上的女孩平静地说。  
“可你不也是孑然一身吗？”  
男人沉默了。她的所说与他一直以来的行事方式巧妙地重合了。他的确一直独行，他不得不这样。可说破后，他又发觉自己并不是这样，他到底不是孤立于世的，他依然有逢年过节向他发起问候的儿时玩伴，也会时不时收到小学同学的结婚请柬，还有她……她曾经劝他，别干了，回到平凡的生活中吧。类似的话，他母亲也曾说过，不过她都过世很多年了，而从那以后，他的日子就没再普通过。他突然不太明白，什么叫正常的平凡生活，同为生活，难道还有“正常”与“不正常”之分吗？他知道他们口中的平凡生活里也有平凡的爱，可他们所谓的“平凡”于他却是一种奢望。他已经在这样危险的路上独行了太久，也从没像现在这样渴望爱。就像今天，他终于摆脱了她的束缚，尽管他不愿相信自己失误受伤是由于失去了她的协助，可当他独自冒雨跑着，想到自己身边可能再也没有她，眼泪就不自觉地流了下来。可是，都走了这么远了，该怎么回去呢？  
“我不想被你当成凭着多活几年就自命不凡对你妄加指导的讨厌的大人，我只是想说，一个人该有强大的自我没错，你也可以选择想要的生活方式，是选择迎合他人还是保持本心，这都是你的自由。只是趁你身边还有爱你的人和你爱的人，还是好好珍惜吧，以后回忆时，他们一定会是最宝贵的存在，别做些会让你追悔莫及的事情。”  
女孩听着他的话很久都没有出声，少不更事的她并不能完全理解，但也似乎听进去了一些。  
“那你呢？你有让你后悔的人和事吗？”  
男人没有理会，转过头闭上了眼睛。  
“照片上那个姐姐，我还是很在意。不过你不想说也没关系，我也有我不想说的故事。其实我第一眼就觉得她很熟悉，你有没有觉得我们俩长得有些像呢？”女孩扒拉着男人的肩膀，想要他转过来看着她。他睁了眼，的确，她与她很相似，其实她卸了妆躺在他的床上时也显得很稚嫩，跟眼前的女孩一样纤弱。他突然觉得，有些说不清道不明的感情，在意欲斩断一切后反而变得更加强势和分明。就像这晚，他与她都断了联系，却还是能在从未想过的地方遇见另一个她。  
“还有，我第一眼见你也觉得很熟悉。你也像我熟悉的一个人。虽然我们可能以后再也不会讲话了……”  
“为什么？”  
“我今天下午约他放学后见面……想跟他说一些事情，他没有来。不过也没关系，他早晚都会离开的。”  
“你就是因为这个……算了，小孩子的世界就是简单啊。你等下次上学找他问清楚不就好了？”  
“哪有那么容易的啊？”  
“这有什么啊？”  
“那你跟那个姐姐不也含含糊糊说不清楚吗？”  
“……我们跟你们完全不一样。”  
“一样。他也跟你一样，整天多说一句也不肯，总是沉迷在自己的世界里。虽然我们也在一起玩，也会一起笑，可我知道，他从不把真实的内心表露给我……他总是觉得世上不会有人理解他，可是，不说出口，怎么会知道别人能不能理解呢……”  
男人觉得女孩的眼睛有些红了，不知道是不是要哭了，她从沾上了辣椒喷雾后眼睛就一直有点红，他自己也是。  
“要说我在意的人也没那么多，很多迎合身边人的事情我也不会再做了，我都看开了。可是被在意的人这样无视，我还是有些难过……不过说到底，他也没有真正在乎过我吧，他马上就要走了，大概也会很快忘了我吧。到最后我还是一个这么渺小的人，从没有人记得我的样子……”  
男人看到女孩低垂的眼睑在颤抖了。  
“我会记得。”

10  
“——后来，也不知道从什么时候起，我就只能在后面追着他了。他总是那么不计后果，每一次都要我来善后。就像你说的，他什么都不懂，做出来的东西简直都不能吃，还那么自以为是……”  
女人又吸了一口烟，低头缩了缩肩膀，把身体的重心移到另一条腿上，依然靠着灶台。少年站在一旁默默听着女人自言自语说着她和她口中的“男人”的故事。他并不感兴趣，只是不得不听。  
“你们一直在追求那些不平凡的东西，我的确不懂，可我想回归平凡的日子又有什么不可原谅的呢？”女人夹着手里的烟低头自嘲，“说起来也是挺可笑，你口口声声厌烦的那种无聊生活，我居然还要用‘回归’这样的字眼，看起来我想要的东西，确实挺难得的。人和人还真是不同啊……”  
“那你们是干什么的啊？”  
女人挑了下眉，“你猜猜看？”  
少年沉思了，女人又回到了此前的神秘状态，他的确猜不透，她与他所接触过的人都不一样。  
“猜不到。难不成还是杀人的吗？”  
女人笑了出来，“你看，你还是有你摸不透的东西。你们都是一样的，要么就是不管不顾地冲在前面，不然就像死了一样一动不动，都以为自己参透了人生一样……让两只脚切切实实站在地上生活难道就这么难吗？难道生活里就没有让你心动的东西吗，嗯？艾伦……”  
“有哇……还有很多，只是可能跟你们不一样而已。”  
“那你喜欢什么？”女人歪过头。  
“比如剥橘子的声音。”  
“……”  
“你看，每次说起来，你们都觉得很奇怪。”少年嘟囔着，“我身边人也是。但每个人可能都有‘奇怪’的癖好啊，只不过他们选择了隐藏或者伪装，我不想这样，所以我只是不说话罢了。”  
女人定定地望着他的眼睛，眼神柔和了下来。少年也望着她，他觉得女人又回到了拉面店里相遇时的样子，不再刻意拒人于千里之外。他才意识到，伪装，不在外表，女人的黑眸开始变得清澈，少年终于明白她既没有风情摇曳，也没有冰冷无情，现在的她才是本来的样子。  
“其实我觉得你也一样啊，说起来我身边有个女孩跟你很像，长得也很像。她也是那种，总是刻意摆出一副冷冷的让人很难接近的样子，但我知道她心里胆小得很。她总是穿着一身黑，身上挂满了奇奇怪怪的金属链子，眼睛涂得黑黑的，其实我一直想说她那副打扮很奇怪，看着跟快三十的女人一样。”  
“……”  
“你也是，其实你现在的样子就很好啊。虽然也不知道你几岁了，但感觉你跟小女孩也没什么分别……”  
女人的眼睛闪烁着，手里细烟堆砌的灰烬越来越长，随着她手指不经意的一动掸落到了地上。  
“你别把我当成你口中的那个小女孩。”女人突然觉得自己像是被小孩子教育了一番似的，有一些尴尬。  
“那你呢，是不是也把我当成本来住在这里的男人了？”  
女人微微一笑，她觉得他们的形象不再重合了。  
“那个女孩也会陪你一起吃橘子吗？”  
“对啊。她总能把我剥的橘子吃完，而且她很乐意，我能看出来，她眼睛里有光。所以有时候我已经不想再剥了，但她爱吃，我还是会继续剥。”  
女人低头笑了出来，“那你真应该好好珍惜陪你做这种蠢事的人。”  
“你不也是，居然能有人做出你这种口味奇怪的人爱吃的柠檬挞，你不是也该珍惜吗？”  
“可惜啊，他不回来了，好久都没回来了，柠檬挞都吃完了。”她叹了口气。  
“那吃完了，他也该回来做了吧？兴许明天就回来了呢。”  
女人望着他，满眼笑意。  
“或许吧，管他呢。不过那个女孩，你把她当什么人呢？“  
男孩被问住了，突然红了脸，一句话也说不出。  
女人低头笑了笑，“还真是小孩子，小孩子就是好啊……本来想让你陪陪我，但现在不用了。不早了，你该走了。”  
“我其实早就想走了，不过我能不能先去个厕所？”  
少年走了，把之前剩下的一兜橘子留给了女人。她一个人慢悠悠地剥着橘子，仔细聆听他描述的细微声响，心里想着，怎么会有人喜欢这种东西呢。

11  
夕阳沉落。天桥上依然多得是形色匆匆的人，擦身而过只消一瞬，彼此便会永久消失在对方的世界中，能够停驻回首的，都是气息相投的同类。  
尽管天色已暗，女人依然没有摘下墨镜，她脚步飞快，丝毫不在意过路人的瞥视，她眼中也看不见别人。行到天桥中央，高跟鞋的嘎嗒声戛然而止。一股熟悉的气息让女人停住脚步——在她身后，刚刚路过时都没有注意到是怎样一个身影，可是这个味道，很熟悉。她回过头，一个比她瘦弱一些的黑衣女孩也在扭头看她，这股气息是她身上散发出来的。  
女孩睁大了双眼，脸上混杂着惊诧和紧张，那个女人看上去很熟悉，但半张脸都隐藏在墨镜之后让人看不清。女人一步步向她走去，带着冷酷的气场，她已经连续两天被这种压迫感侵袭了。  
“你见过什么人吗？”女人冷冰冰地问。眼前这个女孩身上有他的气息，她能感觉到，她对这个向来敏感。  
“什、什么？”  
女孩昂起了下巴，也瞪着她。女人看清了女孩的脸，五官那么熟悉，可她并没有显得意料之外。她已经百分百确定，他们一定见过面。  
“他在哪？”  
女人又逼近了一步，少女毫不示弱，两副面孔都隐藏在浓妆之下，目光却赤裸裸地碰撞在一起。女孩突然想起，这个女人，就是昨晚那个男人钱包照片中的女人，尽管她现在看上去更加冷漠。  
“他说他要回家了。”  
女孩的声音很坚定。女人停住了。她们凝视了很久，几句表意不明的话将她们联结在了一起，似乎很多事不用说清都能相互理解。  
女人转身准备离开，心里正被一种安宁所填满。  
“哎，”女孩叫住了她，“那我呢？我该去哪……”  
“你自己定吧，去哪里，或者哪也不去，都是你自己的事情。”女人转过头答道，“还有，你这身打扮，显得真够老的……”  
女孩的脸涨红了。  
“比你年轻。”

12  
拉面店的生意比前一晚好很多，不过老板和同事都回来了，少年觉得倒不像昨晚那么忙了。店里的常客都在应该的时间出现在了应该的座位上，除了坐在门口的男人。他以前从没来过，少年觉得纳闷，那个位置这么受新面孔的欢迎吗。他走上前问他要点什么。  
两双墨绿的眼睛相遇了，冷淡的目光都平静如水，一丝火闪却从深处一掠而过。  
“一份豚骨拉面，一份海草。”  
又是海草，少年又开始泛起了恶心。那个男人看着就是一副会往甜品里加致死量糖的臭脸，穿上一身黑披散个长发就真把自己当黑暗骑士了，他一边夹着海草一边暗自嘲讽。  
“给。”  
“我说我只要一份海草。”男人望着摆在自己面前的三碟海草冷冷地说。  
“你一份不够的，我知道。”  
男人一把捏住了少年的肩膀，他无力反抗。  
“我说了，我只要一份。把那两盘给我撤了。”  
少年悻悻地拿走了多余的两盘。  
“你这种自以为是的小屁孩我见多了，好好活着不好吗，非得找些不自在。”  
少年离开，男人还在座位上背对他冷冷骂了两句。  
“你不也是吗……”少年回过头，毫不示弱，“连家都不敢回的人。”  
“你呢？”男人回头瞥着他，“连话都不敢说的人。”  
相视一秒，两人都转回了头，没有再说一句话。

13  
老式铁栅防盗门被咔啦一声打开，男人从来都没给过女人家里的钥匙，但她总是有办法进来。她一进门就感觉到了屋内气息的异样——那个熟悉的感觉又回来了。  
“我还指望你能给我收拾一下屋子呢，冰箱里的东西倒是吃得真够干净，害我刚刚又出去买了一次……”  
女人伫立在门口，下颌开始微微颤抖。那男人回来了，仿佛只是短暂地离开了十五分钟一样。  
“还有那堆橘子是怎么回事啊？扒完了也不吃……”  
“我就喜欢听剥橘子的声音不行吗？管我这么多干什么。”  
女人没有看他，随意把包丢在了椅子上。  
“……你在说什么啊？制造一堆垃圾还有理了……”  
女人短促地叫了一声，男人把她拦腰抱起推倒在床上，一枚枚吻不由分说地落在了她的脸和颈上。  
“你干什么啊……”女人半推半就地躲着。  
“怎么，吃光了我家的东西总得补偿一下吧。”男人扼着女人的手腕把她压在身下，他知道其实女人只要用力反抗，他本不是对手，可她总是这个欲拒还迎的样子，他眼中散发着野兽似的凶光，想要把身下的女人吃干抹净。  
“可我现在不想……”  
“这可由不得你。”  
“凭什么只许你说来就来说走就走？你给我放开——”女人发力了，一把挣脱了男人的囚禁，把他重重摔到了床的另一侧。  
“你说的什么话？这里是我家啊，当然我说来就来说走就走啊……”突然被制伏的男人陷在被单里一脸诧异。  
“那我呢，我又不是你家的物品。”女人站了起来冷冷瞪着他。  
“那你不也说来就来说走就走嘛，我说什么了……”  
“……”  
女人知道，两人一旦有了争执，她是从来说不过这个男人的。重逢的喜悦和怨懑交杂在一起，她所能做的，只有像往常一样，用力量驯服这个不知天高地厚的野兽。  
“对，我就是说来就来，说走就走。不服的话，赢了我再说。”  
她扑到了他身上，突然发现他袖口中露出了一截纱布。  
“怎么了？你又受伤了？”  
“不碍事，反正你完了。”  
男人趁女人分神顺势反身把她压在了身下。铁架床突然承受了两只发情的野兽的重量，摇晃得快要散架了，但吱呀吱呀的声响都被男女恣意带着哭腔的呻吟喘息所掩盖，他们不知道要扭打撕缠多久，不过时间还多的是，今晚如此，以后也是。

14  
夜色越来越深，街上依然车水马龙，天桥上却没什么行人了。黑衫格子裙少女凭栏独自站在天桥中央。她听到有一阵脚步慢慢靠近，这个声音很熟悉。是的，这个时间，他应该在回家路上了，他应该出现在这里了。  
“喂，你怎么在这？”少年认出了女孩。  
女孩抬头看着他，他依然是一副无精打采的样子，对昨天的爽约丝毫没有愧疚之心。她嘴唇开始颤抖。  
“你昨天——为什么不来？！”女孩抡起手中的包便往男孩身上砸去。  
“你、你发什么疯？”男孩到处躲闪，“你说什么呢？”  
“自私、无知、自以为是……”女孩自言自语一边骂一边追，“我昨天魔法阵都摆好了，你不来也不说一声——”  
“哈？我给你留的字条你没收到吗？”  
男孩双手挡在脸前，女孩瞬间停手。  
“你说什么？”  
“昨天我去店里帮人顶班，所以我在你桌上留了张字条，你没收到吗？西北角靠窗第五排……”  
女孩憋红了脸，“我坐第四排……”  
手中的包无情地朝着男孩的脑袋砸了下去。  
不知闹了多久，两人终于停下来了，一起扶着栏杆平复着呼吸。  
“不过，你昨天要找我干什么？”  
“我要证明你是黑暗骑士……”不知为何，这四个字一说出口女孩顿时觉得有点奇怪，自己所有的心动、胆怯与不坦诚都被一概封印到了这个名词中，她不知道自己以前究竟如何能够一本正经地一遍遍念叨着这个羞耻的名词，“……我是想问你，可以陪我留在西岸吗？”  
“哈？”  
“你……我听说你要去东岸念书了……”  
“哈？我从没说过，我都没申请，你从哪听到的？”  
女孩语塞。是啊，她也忘了是从谁那里听到的消息了，最近每一天大家都在讨论这个。  
“不过，你呢？”男孩转头背对女孩，他的脸已经有些红了，“我听说你不是要去东岸吗？去你亲戚家……”  
“不去了，我想留在这边。”女孩走向男孩，扯过他的胳膊，“还有，我们又可以在一起了。”  
“是哦。”  
男孩任她摇晃着自己的胳膊，一边低头躲着她的目光，尽管天黑了，他还是不敢冒险让她看见自己羞红的脸。

15  
男人裸着身下了床，铁架又发出吱呀一声，女人没有在意，还埋在被单里昏睡着。男人踢开散落一地的衣服向厨房走去。柠檬、鸡蛋、黄油、饼干、奶油奶酪，他悉数把食材从冰箱里取出，哦，还有糖。  
床上的女人被他的动静弄醒，发出了一声疲惫的闷哼。  
“你在干什么？”  
“做柠檬挞啊，之前的都被你吃完了。”  
把材料放好后，男人又回到了床边趴进去压在女人身上。又是吱呀一响。  
“咱们这床是不是该换了？”男人又在床上跳了一下，铁架又吱呀呀地响。  
“换呗。”  
“不过我觉得，咱们换个家得了。”  
女人敏感地捕捉到了他的信号，他一早连说了两个“咱们”——这个词语他曾经从未提过。她转身把脸埋在了枕头里。  
“你爱搬就搬呗。”  
“我是说，咱们该有个家了。”  
“你也不看看自己是干什么的，谈什么家不家的，不觉得可笑吗……”  
“那就不干了呗。”  
“不干你怎么养活自己？”  
“换点事做呗，说到底，这年头，人命才值几个钱啊……”  
女人轻哼了一声，脸埋在枕头里暗自笑了。男人在她肩头吻了一下便去接着做柠檬挞了。  
“你少放点糖，难吃死了……”  
她下床捡起男人的上衣随意套在身上，开始收拾起地上的衣物。  
“‘黑暗骑士，谢谢你’……什么东西啊？你钱包里这张卡片？幼稚死了……”  
“啊，大概是我前天碰到的一个叫三笠的小姑娘给我的吧。”  
“……你神经病啊……”  
“你以前不也说过这样的话嘛，你不记得了？”  
“……”

16  
“你今天变样了啊。”男孩淡淡地说。他看着出现在自己面前的女孩，还是那身黑衫格子裙，但已经摘掉了累赘的重重挂饰，梳顺了长发，也没有再画浓重的妆容。  
“对啊，你喜欢吗？”  
“喜欢。”男孩第一次答得这么爽快。  
女孩很惊喜，拉起他的手，与他一起走去学校。  
“你知道吗，前几天我遇到了一个跟你长得很像的女人，个子高高的，身材很好，还很酷，像个杀手一样，她晚上把我领回了家，还想要吻我——”  
女孩一把松开他的手，“什么啊？还女杀手……你是不是又做什么幼稚的梦了？”  
“我说真的……还有我做什么幼稚的梦了，你不也整天嚷嚷着黑暗骑士什么的嘛……”  
“你别说了——”  
“你之前就是这样的嘛……还有我还没说完呢，我是想说那个女人跟你之前一样，画着很浓的妆把自己折腾得看着可老了，我觉得还是你现在这样好看。”  
女孩心里很高兴，却羞于表现出来，“我说你就是做梦做多了……”  
“不信算了。虽然我是挺爱做梦的，不过梦、幻想、现实，有必要分那么清吗……”

Life is an illusion.

THE END

【写在最后】  
每个人对自己现在的样子可能都会或多或少有些不满意，有时，我们甚至会幻想出一个理想自我的模样。同样，在亲密关系中，我们也可能会把自己的理想与价值投射到爱人身上，正所谓有时我们爱人，爱的其实是自己脑中的幻象。自己也好，他人也罢，我们所构筑的幻象不好也不坏，我们跟他们会聊天也会吵架，但重要的可能并不是谁赢了谁，而在于和解。并且，他们真的陪我们度过了很多孤独的时刻。  
这大概是我写这个故事的初衷（虽然最后成文还是比较粗糙）。杀手伦、杀手笠、美高伦、哥特笠，他们可能是现实，可能是回忆，可能是幻象，也可能是梦境。同时，谁是实体？谁是幻象？谁又是谁理想化的投射？甚至，杀手伦笠，他们真的是杀手吗？我很难说清，但也觉得没必要说得更清。所以你认为是什么，就是什么。  
我们很多烦恼都来源于理想自我与现实自我的冲突，如何处理与自我的关系、如何处理亲密关系，是人们一直以来都在探讨的话题，每个人或许都有独有的途径去解决，但其实无论怎样，和解才是最终目的。我尽自己所能去表达了这样一个关于和解的故事，很多地方来源于我自身的感悟，但毕竟能力有限，故事依然有很多缺陷，如此请多担待。


End file.
